


Oblivion

by Rori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Steve Rogers is found
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/pseuds/Rori
Summary: Il existe une version de tout ceci où c’est Steve qui les trouve.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A thousand suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757279) by [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai). 



> Inspiré par la chanson Oblivion de M83 (feat. Susanne Sundfør).

0.

 _Le Groenland n’est pas plus accueillant ce mois-ci_ , se fait-il la remarque en glissant sur le sol gelé du Pôle à la sortie de l’hélicoptère, son café de chez Starbucks maladroitement tenu par sa main gantée débordant déjà avec la manœuvre.

 _Et merde_ , se mord-t-il la langue, suivant des yeux les gouttes brunes qui glissaient déjà le long de ses doigts, leur ploc ploc presque audible une fois la neige à ses pieds atteinte.

Prudemment, Tony change le gobelet de main, presque décidé à enlever l’autre gant ; mieux vaut le froid que l’absence de café, juge-t-il en laissant son regard errer au loin, les plaines blanches et stériles du bout du monde balayée par un vent mordant, qui soulevait des nuages de poussière claire pour mieux les écraser contre eux, leurs combinaisons et leurs visages à demi mangés par des lunettes de protection.

Il comprenait mieux l’intérêt des longues séances d’UV que s’infligeait le paternel à chaque retour.

Etonnamment, depuis la mort d’Howard, Tony en était venu à comprendre beaucoup de choses.

\- Mr Stark ! Aboya-t-on quelque part sur sa gauche.  
\- Ah, Coulson – tenez-moi ça, le salua-t-il laconiquement en lui tendant son gobelet plus vide que plein.

Scrutant le fond de café, Phil Coulson se demanda dans quelles proportions exactement le sang de ce gamin de vingt-deux ans était devenu exclusivement composé de caféine ; les lunettes de soleil cachaient facilement ses cernes mais très mal les tremblements de ses mains, et encore moins bien son teint cireux que la réverbération du soleil sur la neige terminerait d’effacer d’ici quelques jours.

\- Et appelez-moi Tony, lui signifia-t-il en remontant sa capuche.

Ce n’est que sa seconde venue sur cette terre, et se le dire comme ça apporte quelque chose de si christique à l’opération qu’il essaie de ne pas trop se laisser baiser par la jolie façon que le monde a de lui présenter ; retrouver _le_ Steven Grant Rogers dans toute l’immensité de l’Arctique est une impossibilité que toute sa raison lui supplie de ne pas essayer de changer –

Mais Anthony Edward Stark n’était jamais qu’un homme.

.

\- Il est possible de vous soustraire à cette obligation, bien entendu – néanmoins, si je peux me permettre…

Le seigneur en chef du cabinet de notaires se pencha un peu plus par-dessus son bureau, et ses longs doigts crochus vinrent souligner l’une des clauses du testament qui stipulait que dans l’éventualité de la mort précoce d’un certain Howard Anthony Walter Stark, la totalité de ses biens, matériels et immatériels, deviendraient éventuellement la propriété de sa descendance unique.

C’est le éventuellement qui coince, ici.

\- Il ne me semble pas judicieux de vous lancer dans une telle aventure, à votre âge, osa le clerc en tapotant la ligne de son ongle, observant le jeune homme face à lui par-dessus la ligne métallique de ses lunettes. Finissez vos études au MIT, notre cabinet d’associés juridiques se chargera de corriger ce – cet _écart_ , poursuivit-il sans savoir si ce dernier mot était réellement approprié.

Tony n’en voyait pas d’autre.

\- Nous savons l’obsession de votre père pour cette affaire particulièrement, Mr Stark –

\- _Mr Stark_ , rétorque-t-il soudain, crachant son nom comme une insulte, se passera volontiers de vos suggestions merdiques. Continuez à lire, le pressa-t-il sans envie, désignant d’un geste désinvolte et adolescent le testament en quarante pages trois parties cinquante-six alinéas de son père.

Le clerc fronce les sourcils d’un air final, et prend le temps de se rasseoir au fond de son fauteuil style empire ; la révérence avec laquelle il se retient de toucher le papier est presque sale.

\- Nous disions donc, reprit-il après s’être brièvement raclé la gorge et réinstallé au creux de son siège, que votre père a fait de vous l’héritier principal de son empire ; quelques parts étant destinées à des associations de charité choisies par madame votre mère, dont nous ouvrirons le testament par la suite –

La lecture l’endort ; il se doute que les dernières volontés de sa mère seront moins pompeuses que celles du paternel, et le fait qu’elle ait simplement fait le choix de lui laisser quelque chose d’aussi personnel le laisse profondément curieux et intensément colérique. _Il aura fallu que tu meures._

\- Ce qui reste de votre héritage – nous parlons essentiellement de biens immatériels et de fonds monétaires dont j’ai ici la liste – vous sera, comme votre père l’a expressément indiqué, accessible dès lors que les conditions stipulées dans ce testament seront remplies. Notre cabinet se chargera de l’expertise, bien que vous puissiez faire appel de –

Il l’interrompt d’un regard.

\- Il y a également quelque chose de plus personnel ; Mr Stark nous a confié la garde de ce courrier, qui vous est destiné. Il date de juillet dernier, lui précisa-t-on en lui présentant l’enveloppe.

 _Du 5 juillet_ , remarquera-t-il en l’ouvrant quelques heures plus tard, tout souvenir de la rencontre rigoureusement effacé pour ne laisser place qu’à l’interrogation totale de ce courrier définitivement personnel que son père lui avait adressé de façon posthume. Sa mère ne s’était pas formalisée d’autant, la page unique de son testament léguant la totalité de ses biens à son fils, exigeant de lui qu’il continue son travail auprès des établissements de charité dont elle aidait au financement au travers de nombreuses rencontres mondaines et ventes aux enchères.

La lettre est faite du papier à lettres personnel que sa mère leur avait fait designer, celui avec les enluminures écarlates dans les coins et leurs initiales déjà paraphées en bas à droite ; le même set existait à l’identique dans les tiroirs de son bureau, au MIT.

_Fils,_

Respire, s’y força-t-il, son regard quittant les boucles régulières de l’écriture mondaine de son père pour rencontrer les moulures blanches du plafond, les arabesques en cristal du lustre parisien qu’ils avaient acquis dans une grande usine de luxe française peu de temps avant sa naissance.

L’organe qui lui sert de cœur menace de cesser de battre, ou d’au contraire ne jamais s’arrêter ; c’est comme une machine déréglée qui essaie de revenir à la normale avec l’énergie fatigante du désespoir. Il ne veut pas lire cette lettre, pas savoir ce qu’ouvre la clé plate qui était encore couchée tout au fond de l’enveloppe –

Ses yeux parcourent en une diagonale absente les lignes sombres tracées par Howard, à peine six mois plus tôt ; il n’en déchiffre ainsi que des bribes, des choses sans aucun sens qui ne le forceront à rien parce qu’elles ne signifient _rien_ , pas vrai ?

_Tu le trouveras, j’en suis certain - Steve._

_Arctique – […] déjà le Groenland._

Et, quelques lignes avant la fin, l’impérieuse commande d’un homme mort qui contrôle entre toute sa vie : _demande Philippe Coulson._

_Trouve Steve._

_STEVE STEVE STEVE_

.

Dans le tiroir de cet autre tombe de son père dorment trente-quatre cahiers moleskine format 19x25 couverture de cuir noir molle fermées de petits élastiques détendus et dont dépassaient allègrement des morceaux de papier journal quand certains n’étaient encore en train de digérer les stylos coincés en leur sein ou scotchés à des vieilles cassettes de la taille de sa paume.

Trente-quatre, c’est le nombre de fois où Howard Stark est parti au pôle nord à la recherche d’un vieil ami que son fils n’a pas fini de chercher.

_._

_Since I was young, I knew I'd find you_

_._

2.

Il n’y a pas de cassettes, avec celui-là ; il y a des cartes mal pliées des courants océaniques du Nord, majuscule oblige, et des numéros de téléphone qui s’alignent sur des pages entières, certains prudemment rédigés et d’autres griffonnés à la va-vite sur le coin d’une page au hasard. L’échine du cahier s’est brisée un peu partout et les pages ont été recollées hâtivement, dans le mauvais ordre et parfois même pas dans le bon sens.

Ça l’étonne d’Howard, mais pas tellement non plus – « Il faut laisser l’idée se reposer, fils. Le bon vin s’affine avec le temps ; nous aussi. » 

Il y a même un vieux billet de cinquante dollars coincé entre deux des premiers designs du réacteur.

\- Tony ?

Il relève les yeux du cahier ouvert sur son genou, l’atlas de la bibliothèque posé devant lui sur le tapis ; les emballages gras de fastfood jetés négligemment devant lui et le demi-litre de soda qu’il aspire à la paille ne doivent pas lui donner le meilleur des airs, alors Tony aspire le moins délicatement possible ce qui reste de boisson dans son gobelet, se retient de roter, et salue sa tante.

\- Hey, Peggy. 

.

Elle le tire du cabinet d’Howard après avoir jeté un regard noir à la carte qui pend le long d’un mur, solidement attachée là par des dizaines d’épingles qu’elle n’avait jamais su lui faire enlever de là ; il y a plus de points rouges encore que lors de sa dernière venue – peut-être une dizaine.

« Tu m’écoutes ? »

Elle lui a commandé autre chose que de l’alcool ou de la caféine, alors il ne sait pas vraiment dire s’il est simplement présent avec elle pour qu’elle lui dise _non, arrête_ , ou pour le plaisir de sa compagnie silencieuse.

Comme Obadiah, Peggy Carter n’a aucune envie de voir le jeune prodige de la famille disparaître dans les mêmes eaux sombres qui ont jadis aspiré son père.

_Et Steve._

.

Il lâche direct les cassettes et les cartes pour chercher la date de sa naissance – le 29 Mai 1970, et si Howard n’a choisi ni Dewey pour sa classification ni Mendelieff, c’est parce que chaque journal a ses dates d’inscrites dans le papier rigide de la page de garde. _Tu t’en tapes_ , lui crie l’adolescent en colère qu’il aimerait bien laisser derrière lui plutôt qu’entendre lui crier des vérités trop dures. _Tu sais le plus important : il était_ pas là _._

Il les feuillette et les jette par-dessus son épaule dans un chaos organisé dont lui seul a le secret ; les élastiques claquent dans le silence de la pièce jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le 29 Mai où se tient cette toute petite photo en noir et blanc d’un poupon engoncé dans les bras de sa mère dont le visage a été coupé par le photographe.

Et c’est tout ce qu’il y a.

.

29.

« C’est de nouveau Mai. »

Son regard suit la courbe pâle des dunes de cet autre horizon où le soleil s’échoue dans les cieux comme ces serpents languides paressant à l’ombre les jours d’été, les petites couleuvres aux écailles brunes qu’il s’amusait à titiller d’un bâton pour s’attirer leurs sifflements agacés ; jusqu’au jour où Bucky avait fini par méchamment se faire mordre.

« Mai 1975. »

Steve se demande s’il existe aussi des mirages dans ce genre de désert ; si l’un d’eux décidera de se jouer de sa faim des Hommes, n’importe lequel, pourvu qu’il en trouve un.

« Je ne pourrais pas me déplacer cette année. »

.

5.

Les petites peaux sur son nez se sont mises à s’effriter dès le deuxième jour, quand Coulson les a baladés en motoneige jusqu’à la crevasse que l’équipe d’exploration avait sélectionné pour ce voyage-ci.

Comme l’année dernière, et l’année d’avant, ils resteraient deux à trois mois s’étalant entre Mai et Août, la carte des courants sans cesse mise à jour dans le bureau de son père avec les nouvelles mesures de l’Institut Océanographique International, ses généreuses donations leur assurant toujours la meilleure des réponses à la moindre de leurs questions.

« J’ignore combien d’années ça va prendre – »

Le campement qu’ils ont installé se situe sur la position théorique de l’avion qu’a coulé Rogers il y a cinquante ans.

« Mais j’en ai un paquet devant moi, Rogers, et crois-moi : tu vas pas moisir là-dedans longtemps… »

Il aimerait pouvoir appuyer sur _PAUSE_ et arrêter la litanie chantante de son paternel, mais ses gants sont cons avec le café et jusqu’avec les walkmans.

.

21.

C’est marrant, la façon dont Howard s’est amélioré en dessins au fil des carnets ; les oiseaux ont pris en relief et les rues de Nuuk en perspective, quand il y passait. Les rares animaux qu’ils croisent sont un amas confus de lignes tracées trop vite par des mains rendues gourdes par le froid, et il imagine la crispation glacée de ses doigts qui se sont sûrement coupés de nombreuses fois sur les bords de page, s’acharnant sur les crayons pour ne pas en perdre une miette quand le dictaphone était trop loin.

 _C’est juste marrant_ , se fait-il la réflexion en feuilletant l’un des derniers.

.

Il corrige les erreurs de calcul par habitude, rayant les mauvais chiffres jusqu’à les racler hors du papier – les coordonnées sont parfois mauvaises d’un demi degré, _mais quand même_ , s’en agace-t-il en les changeant sur les cartes, rageur. C’était facile de lui coller une dernière volonté franchement pute sur le dos sans jamais lui expliquer _pourquoi_ , et en lui fournissant un _comment_ si totalement aléatoire que Tony était convaincu du miracle certain par lequel les coordonnées finales qu’ils avaient se rapprochaient, même un peu, de celles d’Howard.

\- J’ferai mieux que toi, _vieillard_ …

 

.

_But our love was a song sung by a dying swan_

.

 

« Nous avons essuyé une tempête un peu lourde – le bateau tiendra le coup, mais je ne pense pas que ça nous assure un second voyage cette année. »

Tony pousse le bouton _PAUSE_ du lecteur d’un air qu’il voudrait plus ennuyé – son walkman n’était pas censé servir à écouter des vieilles cassettes que son père lui avait laissées en guise d’héritage sordide pour une chasse au trésor impossible.

Obadiah lui avait suggéré d’ignorer la demande totalement, et de ne pas commencer à poursuivre les chimères de son père ; _retrouver ce type_ , lui avait-il expliqué en l’emmenant se faire un brunch tardif dans un très bon hôtel-restaurant de l’Upper East Side de New-York, _c’est comme prouver l’existence de ce monstre dans le Loch Ness. Tu perds ton temps, petit._

La pulpe de son index glisse sur la petite flèche timorée du bouton _LECTURE_.

« J’espère que ça va se calmer d’ici demain – impossible de faire fonctionner les radars avec tout ce bruit qui pollue nos enregistrements ! » Il y a un silence pendant lequel Tony l’entend, ce bruit. « Une chance, reprit la voix pleine d’un enthousiasme gamin de son père, la signature de l’artefact est facile à suivre. A ce rythme, on aura mis la main dessus dans la nuit, avant ces foutus chleus… »

Les paysages enneigés défilent le long de sa fenêtre dans le silence assourdissant qu’est Steve.

.

Dans le creux de la toute première page du dernier journal se tient une unique date.

_1989 -_

.

Il rationnalise la chose en se disant qu’il n’a jamais voulu toutes les écouter, ou tous les lire, de toute façon. C’est l’œuvre d’une demie vie qu’il aurait voulue absorber par osmose, pour mieux comprendre l’énigme d’un père absent qui n’est en fait que la vérité d’un homme perdu.

_Ramène Steven Grant Rogers à la maison._

.

31.

Les derniers numéros d’ _Howard Monthly_ sont davantage des publications annuelles, voire quadriennales ; les crises successives de 73 et 75 avaient suffi à le tenir éloigné du Groenland et du Pôle pour quelques-uns de ses anniversaires, ce qu’il avait égoïstement pris pour un signe d’amour tardif.

La vérité des carnets était différente de la sienne.

.

9.

« Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de bande, donc je vais faire vite. Nous avons exploré toute la zone, et terminé ce jeudi matin. Il n’y a aucune trace de l’avion en lui-même, quoique des débris aient été retrouvés pris dans les glaces – ils sont partis à Stark Industries sur la côte Ouest, et j’y jetterai un œil à mon retour… »

Parmi toutes les images coincées entre les pages jaunies des premiers carnets, c’est celle qui n’y est pas qui se révèle la plus vive ; celle qu’il imagine, digne d’un poster. Son père finement rasé vêtu d’un manteau doublé de fourrure qui le rend énorme, musculeux, alors qu’il n’est qu’un petit homme d’affaire qui dépasse à peine le mètre quatre-vingt, très décidé à ne pas laisser son ventre pendre par-dessus sa ceinture ; le soleil se couchant derrière lui et l’agitation fébrile de son équipe en arrière-plan, le micro du dictaphone penché vers son visage assombri où on devine un sourire victorieux.

« Je crois qu’on arrive au bout, mon vieux – »

La coupure est nette.

C’est en écoutant celle-là qu’il a fini par lâcher – ce n’est pas la première bande, mais à ses yeux, c’est la seule.

Il trouvera Steve Rogers.

 

.

_And in the night, you hear me calling_

_You hear me calling_

_._

33.

Phil Coulson est quelqu’un qu’il finit par apprécier, avec les années ; c’est toujours sa deuxième fois, même si Tony a l’impression qu’il foule les terres gelées du pôle depuis bien des années.

\- Comment c’était, déjà ? Lance-t-il à Coulson à travers la radio.  
\- Quoi ? Répond-t-on à son appel, incrédule à l’entente de cette question sortie d’ailleurs.  
\- Ulysse, s’explique Tony. Condamné par les Dieux – le truc avec la rame ?  
\- Ah, siffle l’agent en cherchant à son tour. Celui où il doit errer jusqu’à ce qu’on lui demande ce dont il s’agit ?   
\- Voilà…

Et il n’a pas besoin d’en ajouter davantage pour que tout deux comprennent ; sa première venue, dès Mars, avait suivi la carte au trésor laissée par Howard. Celle-ci, la seconde, était beaucoup plus personnelle – l’inexorable fatalité de leur errance tout plus prégnante à chaque jour qui passait, l’idée folle que son père ait insisté jusqu’à plus que sa mort… _Tout ça pour un seul homme_ , s’était-il souvent répété, lisant et relisant encore les notes de son père, des suggestions grotesques sur l’état du corps souvent gribouillées dans un coin, puis simplement oubliées.

A la longue, il en connaît la plupart des phrases et des détails par cœur ; en a corrigé un bon morceau quand il n’a pas simplement rayé le reste, réfrénant l’envie mortelle de juste déchirer la page froissée des précieuses reliques de son père.

« J’en suis persuadé », avait commencé la voix chevrotante d’un père fatigué dans ces années qu’il ignorait être les dernières, « il est ici, tout proche. C’est certain ! Si seulement – si seulement je pouvais faire plus… ».

Tony sait que sortir pendant les nuits polaires n’est pas nécessairement une bonne idée, mais le fait qu’il fasse jour, _de nuit_ , est une situation trop intrigante pour ne pas se laisser tenter par juste un coup d’œil, qui devient de longues heures face aux étoiles.

 _Elles sauraient nous dire où tu es_ , s’en amuse-t-il sans joie.

L’espoir nourri par son père qu’un autre trouve après lui est utopique, mais, une fois encore, il n’a pas juste laissé cette charge à n’importe qui – et Tony évite de se laisser prendre au piège de cette fierté crasse qui l’inonde à chaque fois qu’il y pense, à la manipulation habile d’un père qui a su le rendre responsable de cette chasse à l’homme sans jamais directement lui en parler.

Juste par l’intermédiaire du notaire.

Et ça, c’est un coup de génie.

.

6.

« Nous sommes pris dans la glace depuis trois jours – aucune trace de l’avion malgré la fonte de cette année. J’ai poussé le capitaine à rester là malgré tout, ça nous permettra d’explorer cette zone-là, pas prévue au départ… »

La tape de Coulson sur son épaule le pousse à retirer le casque.

\- Il y a quelque chose sur le radar.

.

Il essaie de canaliser la bouffée d’espoir qui monte, de ne pas se laisser envahir par la joie gamine d’une découverte encore absente – c’est dur, de ne pas marcher vite, de rester rigide et de se convaincre que ce n’est qu’un autre échec si semblable à ceux de son père.

\- Là, lui pointe-t-on sur l’écran, avec toute l’évidence fatale de ce qu’ils ne s’attendaient pas à trouver.

Et effectivement, _là_ , il y a quelque chose.

.

25.

« Cette année, l’expédition partira sans moi – ma santé ne me permet pas ce trajet, pas tout de suite. Je superviserais les choses du mieux possible avant le départ de l’équipe, et les médecins peuvent aller se faire foutre – s’ils le trouvent, je me déplace. »

.

3.

Il en revient souvent à ce carnet-là, celui qui n’avait ni cassette audio, ni mots – simplement quelques esquisses de trajectoire affabulées par son père et des lignes horizontales décrivant maladroitement le paysage lunaire des pôles. Celui qui a servi de base pour le reste des calculs qui ont ramené son père aux bons, et aux mauvais endroits.

Il l’a relu extensivement avant d’aller dormir.

C’est pour ça qu’il a fait un cauchemar où ce qu’il imagine être Steve se précipite dans les eaux tourbillonnantes de l’Arctique, l’avion s’enfonçant avec lenteur dans les eaux noires et affamées d’Homme du pôle Nord.

_._

_  
And in your dreams, you see me falling, falling_

.

 

13.

« J’ai cette idée bête », commença Howard en fumant audiblement un de ses cigares dans son cabinet, « que ce n’est pas nous qui le trouverons. C’est possible. Il y a un bon nombre de sous-marins russes qui circulent dans les coins où nous recherchons – ici, et là. Le fait que nous opérions largement dans la région doit les laisser supposer qu’on a mis la main sur quelque chose… ».

Howard avait ri à sa propre idée, la trouvant décidément trop improbable – mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas éloigner tout soupçon de lui en ne participant que de loin aux expéditions des années 50 ; c’est ce que Coulson lui avait expliqué, un soir, sans songer que d’une certaine façon, Howard avait eu raison.

 

.

_Breathe in the light_

_I'll stay here in the shadow_

_._

Il se réveille sans savoir s’il s’est vraiment endormi, ou s’il a rêvé les yeux entrouverts ce désert blanc qu’il entraperçoit s’allonger à perte de vue à travers les vitres fissurées du cockpit, son cou arqué en arrière, ses yeux regardant à l’envers ces étendues pâles contre lesquelles le vent bruisse et soulève un nuage de poussière pâle, comme sur du sable –

Il n’est pas en train de mourir, réalise-t-il en ouvrant plus largement les yeux, la glace tirant sur ses cils et en arrachant quelques-uns alors que Steve essayait de délier ses doigts.

_Il est bien vivant._

.

\- L’hélico, ordonne-t-il immédiatement à Coulson sans quitter des yeux le petit point vert qui pulse avec le radar. Ne nous lâche pas, pas maintenant, le pria-t-il dans un murmure, son poing se serrant déjà.

Ils abandonnent la base aux quelques-uns décidés à rester – les carnets gisent dans le sac entrouvert de Stark, l’ultime page de son père marquée par l’élastique raide du carnet à demi utilisé.

.

 

Il y a des camions – des _camions_. Le sol tremble avec la furie d’un tank en marche, et incapable de dire d’où ils viennent, Steve n’arrive qu’à regarder tout autour de lui avec la crainte abyssale de quelqu’un qui ne sait pas s’il va être sauvé, ou simplement tué.

 _Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi_ , se disciplina-t-il en installant le bouclier sur son avant-bras, _n’importe quoi._

Le vent est une morsure brûlante sur son visage déjà décapé au gel, et il est incapable de dire clairement si la chaleur du soleil est réelle ou si c’est juste un froid si violent qu’il le brûle ; sa seule certitude est que quelqu’un vient.

Quelqu’un vient –

 

.

_Waiting for a sign, as the tide grows_

_Higher, and higher, and higher_

.

 

\- Je descends, souffle-t-il finalement dans le silence de l’habitacle.

Ils sont tous haletants, alors qu’ils n’ont rien couru ; au loin sur la steppe aride se dessine la silhouette bleue, rouge et blanche d’un homme qu’ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer vivant.

\- Stark –   
\- Je. Descends, déclara-t-il d’un ton si fatal que Coulson le lâcha immédiatement.

Il vide ses poches sur la banquette avant de fermer la porte, laissant derrière lui les trois chewing-gums rescapés de son paquet, son talkie-walkie, et peut-être six stylos qui roulent sur le siège jusqu’à se coincer dans l’interstice entre le dossier et l’assise.

Tony n’est pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il va faire.

Il sait simplement qu’Howard n’est pas un menteur quand ça concerne Steve – et que l’homme là-bas vient de plonger un avion rempli de bombes dans la banquise sans jamais hésiter.

 

.

_And when the nights are long  
All those stars recall your goodbye, your goodbye_

.

 

Ils sont restés à une bonne distance, mais ça n’a rien de rassurant ; il ne reconnaît pas le logo tagué sur les capots, pas non plus leur modèle de véhicule, et la personne qui s’approche de lui n’a pour l’instant rien d’un homme, son visage mangé par son écharpe et un masque sur ses yeux.

Lui aussi, il s’arrête à une distance respectable – Steve ose un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers là où la carcasse de l’avion avait accouché de lui, mais pas des bombes.

_J’aurais dû –_

\- **_Steven Grant Rogers ?_** Crie-t-on dans sa direction, l’écharpe mollement remise autour de son cou.

Il hésite à répondre, et recule d’un pas – l’idée que ce soit un piège l’effleure, tenace.

\- Lui-même ! S’écrie-t-il pourtant, se raccrochant à l’espoir que si près de sa terre natale, ça ne puisse pas être Russe, Allemand ou Italien –

Il y a une hésitation, une seconde si palpable où tout s’arrête que Steve se maudit de ne pas en avoir profité, parce que l’homme s’approche de nouveau ; il n’y a plus grand-chose qui les séparent d’autres que des mètres et des mètres de glace, de terre morte qui ont bien failli l’avaler.

\- Je –

Il ne sait pas s’il le rêve ou s’il l’entend, ce mot ; mais tout est si résolument immobile qu’il ne sait plus quoi croire – est-ce que le monde tourne encore ? _Est-ce que tout ça est réel ?_

.

_Ce n’est pas réel –_

Et pourtant ses pas l’y emmènent avec plus de certitude que lui, _en courant_ , jusque là-bas où ce presque inconnu se tient avec toute la rigidité que son père lui avait toujours décrite, ses lèvres gercées meurtries par le froid, son uniforme _juste comme dans les films_ déchiré à l’épaule dévoilant un pan de chair blanche, presque violette ; le bouclier est strappé à son bras, et il se serre de son autre main pour protéger ses yeux délavés du soleil agressif des pôles.

Il a envie de le toucher, de lui parler ; c’est un homme qu’il connaît mieux que lui-même.

\- Je m’appelle Tony, commence-t-il sans cesser d’avancer, enlevant ses gants avec ses dents quand ceux-ci ne se laissent pas juste faire, Tony Stark.

Il relève sa capuche, et passe un index sous l’élastique du masque qu’il arrache comme un pull en laine qui gratte ; Rogers le regarde, interdit, et il se présente encore, sa main pressant contre son torse comme une évidence.

\- Je suis le fils d’Howard, et je te ramène à la maison, Steve, s’écrie-t-il dans un souffle.

.

34.

« C’est une promesse, Steve. Un jour, ce bateau amènera nos corps à bon port. »


End file.
